


A Fleeting Moment

by prince_mimi23



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Blushy Awkwardness, Cuties, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short ficlet in which Jou-san surprises Sugane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fleeting Moment

Sugane watched as Jou-san walked away, his face burning red and his fingertips hovering over his lips where the older one's had been only mere seconds ago. He was frozen in place, probably looking like a complete idiot but he couldn't move. The unexpected action had left him shocked and speechless, and he felt like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. Suddenly he came back to his senses and immediately began running. 

"J-Jou-san, wait-!" the blonde called, breathing a sigh of relief when the tall man stopped and turned around. Sugane stopped, too, catching his breath and trying to figure out what to say. They only stood there, Jou-san staring at Sugane expectantly. His face turned red again and he looked down, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

"U-Um, I... well," Sugane stammered awkwardly. "Th-That was... nice." Nice? _Really?_ "U-Uh, I mean, that... I want to do that...again." Jou-san just kept staring, and Sugane swallowed hard, sure that he had made a fool of himself. Then the green-haired man chuckled, tossing his cigarette away as he stepped closer. He lifted the younger boy's chin and leaned down so their lips were just barely touching. "So do I," he mumbled with a smirk. "Again, and again, and again..."

Sugane only blushed more at Jou-san's words, embarrassed and trying to look anywhere but his piercing green eyes. He gasped as Jou-san wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling his slim body closer to his own. He pressed their lips together in a soft yet fervent kiss, somehow making Sugane's entire being feel limp and on fire. He let out a small whimper and gripped Jou-san's arms for support. He pulled away all too soon, leaving the blonde nearly breathless and disoriented. 

"Sugane," Jou-san started with a soft, almost loving smile, ruffling the boy's hair gently. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he turned on his heel and continued down the sidewalk, lighting another cigarette. Sugane watched him for a moment and couldn't help but smile, hoping that wouldn't be the last kiss they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, it was written at 12:00 am with my eyes drooping. I just had to get the idea outa my system before it disappeared.  
> Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for taking the time to read!! ♡


End file.
